


Perhaps

by WizardSandwich



Series: Soundwave Week [4]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Relationships, Loss, M/M, Platonic Love, Pre-Canon, The pairing is implied, Trans Female Character, but it's not like plot relevant, dying on the battlefield, trans ravage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: Day 4 - CassettesThe first loss is always the hardest.
Relationships: Megatron/Soundwave (Transformers), Ravage & Soundwave
Series: Soundwave Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820032
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Soundwave Week 2020





	Perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> late yet again

Love is an intangible thing. Similar to his loyalty, Soundwave has found it can only be truly expressed in action. No one else can feel the way it grips his spark and holds him tight, keeping him going during the worst of cycles.

Perhaps he should have expected the same of Ravage.

Time slows for a moment when she dives in front of the blastershot meant for him. Her frame crumples to the ground in the next moment. It all takes less than a klik.

Soundwave—only yards away—finds himself on his knees next to her in the next moment.

“Ravage,” he blats, not even bothering to find a clean recording.

Ravage’s tail flicks. Her optic, the one has can see, locks on his visor. She’s shaking in his arms, a warm weight that seems to become colder and colder in every moment.

“Soundwave,” she says. Her voice buzzes with static. “Get up.”

It is a command.

Soundwave shakes his helm, almost curling himself over her frame, protecting her from the rest of the battle.

“Soundwave!” a voice yells from behind him. “Get up.”

It’s an echo of Ravage, but not. Because Megatron is the one speaking. Ravage bares her fangs in a mockery of a smile, “You heard him.”

Soundwave can’t. He won’t. “No.”

“Soundwave,” Ravage says again, softly this time, because she _loves_ him. She loves him enough to do what she felt needed to be done.

He wonders, distantly, if this is what loss truly feels like. His servo moves to her side, pressing against the blaster hole. She’s bleeding out, albeit slowly. But there are no medics nearby and Soundwave has nothing to repair her with. He cannot even staunch her bleeding.

“Soundwave,” Megatron demands again.

A servo latches onto his shoulder and Soundwave forces himself to look up. His visor meets Megatron’s red, red optics that always seem to glow with passion. He cannot find the passion now. The drive is gone. All that is there is sparkbreak.

“Soundwave,” Megatron says again, softer, because Soundwave thinks that he loves him too.

“I’m not going to make it,” Ravage says and her voice is weaker than before.

Megatron looks down to meet her gaze. “I will make sure he makes it back safely,” Megatron says to her, as if Soundwave is not truly there.

Perhaps he isn’t. Perhaps.

“Soundwave, we must retreat,” Megatron says, looking back at him.

Soundwave tightens his grip around Ravage. She is much too cold but not yet.

“Not leaving,” he says in a cut of Starscream’s voice.

Megatron’s mouth twists into a frown. He looks down at Ravage again, at the blue energon that coats her and Soundwave. And Soundwave can see him make a decision.

Ravage is swept out of Soundwave’s grip. The only sound she makes is a weak snarl.

“Come,” Megatron demands of him.

Soundwave pulls himself to his pedes. He follows his leader. He never feels Ravage’s frame grow cold.


End file.
